


Art for Stevebucky big bang 2013: Thought You might be a Ghost

by Lymmel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dreamwidth, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, SteveBucky Big Bang 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymmel/pseuds/Lymmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Work for Thought You Might Be A Ghost by Spiritoftruthandies</p>
<p>The first picture is gen but the second is NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Stevebucky big bang 2013: Thought You might be a Ghost

Art Work for [Thought You Might Be A Ghost](http://spiritoftruthandlies.dreamwidth.org/430.html) by Spiritoftruthandies. This story is posted on Dreamwidth.

 

Second Pict: NSFW Steve and Bucky in the Shower,

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


End file.
